Encounter
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Marlene and Ari encounter Julia. Part of my Holiday Hazards Okage series.


_**Well, here's another addition to my little Okage series.**_

_*******_

Encounter

Ari and Marlene weren't doing much, just walking down the stone path and out through the old gate that stood its lonely sentry outside Ari's manor. They were walking hand in hand, arms gently swinging back and forth, not saying anything as the snow fell down in fluffy white clumps around them.

Walking along the familiar old paths brought forth a familiar face. Ari grimaced inwardly, but didn't slow his steps. Recognizing the girl from Ari's story of her, Marlene simply tightened her grip on Ari's hand, her head slightly tilted upward as they walked closer to the girl.

Ari prayed, _prayed _darn you, that the girl would just let them past.

But, when was life ever that easy for the poor boy?

"Ari?" Julia said in surprise, staring at him. She had a winter coat on and earmuffs. Her quick eyes flicked to Ari, to Marlene, and then to their joined hands.

Marlene stood; hand on hips, eyes staring directly at Julia. She said in her smooth cultured voice, "You must be Julia. I am Marlene, a pleasure to meet you." She extended her free hand to Julia, who looked at it like it was some sort of poisonous snake. She ignored her and instead said to Ari,

"I haven't seen you in forever Ari! How are you?"

Ari was puzzled by her sweet tone, since Julia had "broken up" with him quite a while ago, and every other time she had said some rude comments, or just didn't speak to him at all.

"Er…okay. How're you?"

Marlene narrowed her eyes, staring back and forth between Julia and Ari, hand clenched in a fist.

"Ari's told me a lot about you, Julia." Marlene said slyly, flicking her hair over her shoulder. One thing Ari knew about girls, if they got in a fight, it got _ugly _incredibly quickly. A fight between Linda and Marlene had shown him that.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"He said you told him you could no longer be friends, because he was no longer the doormat you wanted him to be."

Ari paled. He hadn't said it _quite _like that, even though it was true that Julia wanted someone she could walk over, he didn't want things to be so bad between his former childhood friend.

"Oh I'm sure Ari was just mad, you don't know him like I do." Julia snapped. "Besides, I'm here to apologize. In the name of our _past childhood friendship_," Here she stared directly at Marlene emphasizing each word carefully. "I'd like for us to start over, and be friends again."

"After everything you did, you think Ari's going to take you in, just like that?!" Marlene bristled visibly, dropping Ari's hand and narrowing her eyes.

Uh oh.

Ari stepped between them, placing his hands out. "C'mon guys…"

"Stay out of this!" They both snapped, glaring at each other.

"I was his childhood friend, what were _you_?"

"_I'm _his girlfriend!" Marlene said triumphantly.

A gasp. "No way Ari would pick someone so _plain. _Look how pale your skin and hair is! Not to mention your eyes!"

Ari felt rage inside him, a very rare thing. Marlene wasn't plain. She was pale due to years of hiding in Triste, her eyes might look that way because she used to cry a lot, being all alone and ignored like that. Not to mention her hair would look that way due to lack of sunlight also, and lack of time to care for it.

Ari gently pushed Marlene back so he could face Julia. He narrowed his eyes to green fiery slits.

"Excuse me." He said quietly, noticing Marlene's hurt expression at Julia's insults. She may have been slowly gaining back her usual personality, but she was still easy to bruise due to her lack of human contact, or any contact, for years. "I think Marlene is very pretty, beautiful even, and I don't appreciate you insulting her."

Julia just stared as Ari continued quietly.

"Also, I don't think we can be friends if you continue to make fun of my _girlfriend. _Let's go." He added to Marlene, extending his hand. Marlene smiled and took it, and they resumed their walk.

Julia said in disbelief, "Wow, you _did _change."

Unexpectedly, Stan appeared out of Ari's shadow, completely whirling around, yellow eyes glaring, so even though Ari was still walking away from Julia he was facing her. Ari hadn't even known the Evil King was in his shadow, until then.

"That's right you ungrateful witch! Don't you dare make fun of my slave again, or you will feel the unending wrath and anger of the great Evil King Stan! Lest you forget the amazing carnage I can inflict on little girls such as you…" Stan continued like this for some time, until Ari and Marlene rounded the corner.

***

_**I don't think I did Julia right, but she's a real witch in game. Be sure to **_**review!**


End file.
